


bath accident

by shushusbaobei



Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Caretaking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, They are Awkward, moonsun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: душевые кабинки бывают непрочнымиили прежде, чем захотеть кого-то в душе, проверьте, надежна ли дверца
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: moonsun is couple, doesn't matter of besties or lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172321
Kudos: 5





	bath accident

**Author's Note:**

> ПВХ это материал, из которого сделаны вот эти https://images.app.goo.gl/ehDGLxFvEwYQGdPi7 коврики. как видно, там есть желобки, в которые забивается стекло, и его сложно заметить.
> 
> бтв, основано на реальных событиях, на меня действительно осыпалась дверца душевой кабинки и я действительно встала ногами на стекольный коврик. 
> 
> не понравилось, не советую

Если бы она подумала чуть дольше двух секунд прежде, чем позволить чужим рукам прижать её к хлипкой дверце душевой кабинки, возможно её спина была бы в менее плачевном состоянии. И, возможно, Мунбëль не бегала бы вокруг босиком со сползающим с тела полотенцем, накинутым второпях, пытаясь дозвониться до «Скорой». Возможно, из них двоих ей стоило бы иметь побольше мозгов, ведь она старше.  
Но, кажется, сейчас Ëнсан хочется только истерически смеяться и _не думать вообще_.

Какой чёрт её дернул войти в этот злосчастный душ следом за Бëль? Какой чёрт её дернул _захотеть_ чего-то _(и кого-то, её)_ именно тогда, когда она напрочь забыла о сломанных колесиках выдвижной дверцы? И больший вопрос – за что обиднее: спину в мелких стеклышках или сорванный секс.

Она лежала на мокрой плитке, не двигаясь и не пытаясь встать самостоятельно, пока младшая носилась туда-сюда в чистой воды, как бы иронично это не звучало, панике. Ноги Мунбëль тоже были в стекле, но у Ëнсан не было сил сказать ей об этом, а сама она, кажется, ещё не успела этого почувствовать.

_Всё-таки, какая разная бывает у людей реакция на непредвиденные ситуации, за этим довольно интересно наблюдать._

И Ëнсан всё же рассмеялась, привлекая внимание Бëль, которая остановилась, как вкопаная, и уставилась на неё то ли в шоке, то ли в недоумении. А затем рвано подошла в два коротких шажка, села на корточки и начала успокаивать, говоря какую-то несуразицу и гладя щеки и лоб всё ещё мокрыми руками.

Вообще это действительно расслабляло – она почти перестала обращать внимание на боль в спине, переключившись на попытки разобрать, что бормочет Бëль. А «Скорая», кажется, не особо то торопилась.

И не то чтобы это была хорошая идея, но спустя пару минут она протянула Мунбëль руки, чтобы та помогла ей встать.

(И лучше бы они прежде убрали коврик, в щелях между безопасными с виду ПВХ рядочками которого скопились маленькие осколки. Но кто из них сейчас способен на умственную деятельность)

И как только ступни Ëнсан ощутили вес её тела, по ним также прошлась пронзительной болью стекольная стружка.

Она готова была заплакать, и заплакала бы, если бы на её плечи не полилась прохладная вода, смывая мелкие сероватые частички и несколько успокаивая кожу. Если бы её волосы не убрали наверх «крабом» любимые руки Мунбëль, которая всё ещё не обращала внимания на собственные ноги, усыпанные осколками, и только усадив старшую на принесенную с кухни табуретку и промыв её ступни, которыми та неосмотрительно приземлилась на кровожадный коврик, она поняла, что её собственные не в лучшей форме.

Впрочем, медики уже дали о себе знать, позвонив в домофон.  
Можно было выдохнуть и пообещать себе никогда

 _– Слышишь, никогда_ ,

не прислоняться к дверцам душевой кабинки _с какой бы то ни было целью_

_– Даже если это тебя возбуждает, ясно?_

Или, может быть, задуматься о покупке ванны.

_– Да, в конце концов, ванна даже лучший вариант._

И если бы Мунбëль не была занята воплями по поводу своих бедных ног, она точно оценила бы идею.


End file.
